If Only She Knew
by Mysca
Summary: Red and Silver won't tell Blue who they like.  If only she knew it was her. Red X Blue X Silver.


**Summary: Red and Silver won't tell Blue who they like. If only she knew it was her. Red X Blue X Silver.**

**A/N: Italics are either thoughts or flashbacks :) This was originally in Love and Friendship but I decided to make into a separate fic. Originally made on May 29****th****, 2010.**

**Genre: friendship/romance**

**Rating: K+ - T (Mild language (though only twice^^ ;) and some feminine issues)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Special!**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

**...xxx...**

***If only she knew***

A brunette wandered around Goldenrod City. She told herself that she should go back to New Bark Town but there was just too much to see. Her curiosity was dangerous and often she learned what she'd rather not know. On her face was a wide grin as she saw a couple walk by. She helped make that couple and she was proud of her work. She looked at her Poke gear, it was time for her to go back.

She entered the house and saw a red-haired lad with silver eyes reading a book on the sofa. He seemed to have noticed her enter, he gave her a smile then quickly went back to reading his book. She wandered behind him and ought to fill her thirst for answers.

"Hey Silver?"

"Yes Blue?" the boy answered without leaving his eyes from his book.

"Is there anyone that you like?" she said so bluntly.

The question had caught him off guard. _Don't tell me that she knows...then again, it is quite obvious."_W-why do you ask...?" he stammered.

"So I can help you with it. I'm playing matchmaker and recently I made a happy couple!" She was wearing her devilish grin and she winked at him, he gulped.

"Who?" he asked hoping it would at least direct her attention elsewhere.

"Your friend Gold!" Silver was shocked. Gold had never told him anything about his love life and he often flirted with girls though usually he'd fail.

"And Crystal?" That was the first person that came to mind.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I guess he is more secretive than I thought. Why don't you ask him?"

_Ask him? _"...alright." He was reluctant, why was Gold hiding this from him? He reached for his Poke gear and found Gold's number.

"Go for the Gold!" He gave a weak smile at the pun.

"..." The phone answered but the recipient must have been waiting for a 'hello'

"Hello? Anybody there? I'm gonna hang up!" Typical of Gold.

"It's me Silver," he said not expecting much, he doubted that he'd get much information.

"Silvy? I'm kinda busy right now; I'm on a date with my new girlfriend!"

"New girlfriend?" It was true, Gold _did_ have a girlfriend.

"I didn't tell you? It's the little gal...ah! She's back, I need to go. Talk to ya later!" There was his normal cheeriness and Silver was sure that he was telling the truth. It didn't surprise him that Gold forgot something though this was unexpected.

"..."

"So?" asked Blue, anticipated for his answer.

"He couldn't mean...Yellow by little gal, could he?" He was again in doubt.

"Exactly! I never knew they were interested with each other! I thought that Yellow had a big crush on Red only to find out that she just liked him as a brother/idol! And she said that Red already liked someone else, I'll help him with that later though."

"..."

"I guess he never did tell you?" Blue saw his sadness.

"Yeah...I always thought that he was closest to Crystal so..." He felt somehow sad that he didn't know who his best friend had liked.

"They're just close, Silv. Red, Green and I are close but we're only a trio, not a threesome!"

He didn't quite know how to answer that, instead, he gave her a sighing look.

"Hehehe..."

**...xxx...**

Blue decided not to stalk her best friend's date. It was lunch time and she thought that she'd get a treat in Olivine City's restaurant. Amidst the crowd, she saw a familiar figure.

"Red!" The black-haired boy turned around, he must have been the same age as her.

"Hm? Blue?"

"What are you doing in Olivine City?"

"I came here to check something. How about you? Aren't you and Yellow suppose to stay in Goldenrod? Or was it New Bark town?" The boy rubbed his chin thinking about it deeply

She wasn't sure how to answer since Yellow stayed in Goldenrod while she lived with Silver in New Bark town at that time. Then she saw an opportunity."Actually it's both but never mind that, since you are here, it's the perfect chance!"

"Perfect chance for what?"

"I wanted to ask you something in private, could you come with me?"

_It couldn't be a confession! Could it? But knowing Blue..._. He hesitated but opened his mouth.

"Ah...sure..."

The girl smirked and grabbed his hand pulled him into the restaurant.

As the waiter left after getting their orders, they began to talk.

"So...what is this about Blue?"

"I know that you like someone, now spill."

"W-what! Where did you hear that from?"

"I have my sources. Now tell me, who is it?"

He tried to avoid her gaze knowing that she might just figure it out.

"Why should I tell you?" he retorted, he couldn't let her know, at least at that moment.

"Because! I'm playing matchmaker and recently I just made a happy couple!"

"Happy couple?"

"Yes! Why don't you ask Yellow?"

His eyes widened. His innocent little friend got a lover before him! "Y-yellow! You hooked her up with someone! I mean, you set her up with someone?" He was surprised so he had to be careful with his words.

"Not really. I just helped her with someone!" She then gave him a questioning look and stared at him.

"What is it?" He was nervous that she was so close to him.

"Wait! Could it be that you like Yellow!"

"N-no! I mean yes! No! Wait! I mean no, I don't like her that way." It was always the same, Blue was always able to make him confused from muzzled thoughts to what he was sure of.

"Pfft!"

"Hey!" He grew a bit red.

"Sorry but why are you so defensive and so hung up with Yellow being with another guy?"

"It's just that...I never knew...it's like finding out that Green or you already has someone special in their life."

"...Red..." Could it be that she felt sympathy?

"..."

"Are you really sixteen?" He was wrong.

"What?"

"It's natural for teens to have girlfriends or boyfriends, if you were twelve or thirteen I'd understand but Yellow's seventeen and Green and I are nineteen, you don't have to worry that we're leaving you since friends are forever!"

He smiled, she always knew what to say and how to cheer him up.

"So about this person you like..."

"It's complicated."

"C'mon! I'll be your best friend!"

He just couldn't resist her.

"Blue...it's just that...the person I like is my friend and I think my other friend likes her so I hesitate to make my move but he might go ahead..." _I can't believe that I'm telling her this!_

Red looked at her, she was deeply in thought. She truly cared about helping him out. "...just tell her. If it works out then good for you, if it doesn't then at least you'd have no regrets. Your friend should understand that, if he feels betrayed then I guess you should talk to him about confessing first."

Red was surprised by her answer."Eh! But well...he...he's a bit unpredictable..."

"Are you talking about Green?"

_God! I slipped!_" N-no! It's not Green! No. Not Green at all."

"You're lying Red; you're shaking your head too much." She kept her stare and he finally sighed and gave up.

"Okay. It is Green but I don't know, I just assume that he likes...her." _Though he probably does, how could anyone not fall in love with Blue? She's a kind and caring person. She might be sneaky and unpredictable but that's what's so lovable about her..._

"Do I know her?"

He blinked. _More than you know_"...I'll talk to Green...thanks Blue." He got out of his chair and left.

"Red?"

...xxx...

The Viridian City's gym leader was in front of his gym, taking a call from an old friend. His brown spiky hair went with the wind.

"...go and confess for all I care...I like someone else."

"What! Really? Then why do you call her that?"

The boy on the other end seemed relieved.

"Because I'm annoyed."

"...pfft!" The boy couldn't help but laugh.

He said in a monotone voice, "If that's all then..."

"Wait! So who's the lucky girl?"

"The lucky girl was lucky enough to get someone who loves her back. I guess Blue was right with her advice. I was too late."

He remained quiet for awhile, imagining what Green had gone through."...Sorry Green."

"Why? It's my own fault so why are you apologizing?"

"Well...it's like 'I'm sorry for your loss', isn't it?"

"...Red, you're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"But I guess she's lucky that you're her idiot."

"...was that a compliment or an insult?"

Green smirked. "Depends on how you see it."

"You're as vague as ever."

"You haven't changed that much either, Red."

"I guess but we all have changed somehow. Anyway, thanks Green. Bye!"

The boy looked at his Poke gear and sighed. He looked up to the sky.

"...It seems that I'm the only one left out."

**...xxx...**

The girl sat back in her chair, she was tired by travelling so much but she felt satisfied, well sort of.

"Sil-ver!" she called out.

"Blue?"

"Ready to tell me who you like?"

"..."

"Hmph. Guys are so secretive, first Red then you. And I thought we were all close."

His mind went to overdrive, thinking who Red could like and keeping it a secret could mean that he liked Blue too.

"Red?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't tell me either."

"...did you ask others?"

"Not yet since I'm pretty sure who Ruby likes and Green would probably not tell me..."

He was relieved. "Is that so?"

"Yeah...listen to this though, I gave Red great advice!"

"Advice? For what?" Silver's eyebrow rose.

"You see he thinks that he and Green like the same girl, and I told him to talk to Green about confessing to this girl so there'd be no hard feelings. Also I told him to tell this girl before it's too late or the girl could already have someone else."

"Too late, huh? Who is this girl you're talking about?"

"No clue. Like I said, guys are so secretive!"

_Or maybe she is just dense?_

"...Blue..."

"Hm? Ah! My gear!" The girl reached for it in her pocket.

"..."

"Hello? Red? What? The harbour? But I just came from there! Is it really that important? Alright, but I can't promise that I'll be quick." Blue sighed.

"What did he want?"

"He wants to tell me something..." Then she gave a surprised look. "Could it be a confession!"

Silver tried to take it as a joke."What?"

She chuckled. "I'm kidding, I'm sure, he'll just tell me how it worked out with Green so I'll be going to the harbour. What was it you wanted to tell me Silver?"

He was on a temporary loss at words. Just then the Poke gear rang.

"Another call? Sorry but I need to take this, it's from Yellow."

"So? Awesome! What? Now? Heh, my intuition was right. Alright then. Be right there. I'm sorry Silver, but I need to rush. Tell me later!" She hurried to go out the door.

"Blue! Wait!" he called out but she was already out the door and her Jigglypuff carried her. She did look back but just waved.

"...Darn it..." _The harbour? That could only mean Olivine City...I hope I'm right..._

**..xxx...**

"Yellow!" The short blonde turned around. She had jade eyes and looked elated to see her.

"Blue!"

"Where's Gold?"

"He went to the toilet...um...where is it?" she said nervously.

"That? Oh here." She gave Yellow the tampons secretly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience; I should have known and brought some."

She patted the embarrassed girl on the head.

"It's alright, that's what friends are for, now I need to get to Olivine City and I'm running a bit late."

It gave Yellow a questioning look.

"I thought you were staying with Silver in New Bark town?"

"Yeah, but I need to go there for something."

"Well thank you again Blue! I hope that you get there on time!"

Blue smiled at her friend. She waved at her and then got on her Jigglypuff.

...xxx...

The red-haired lad walked around the harbour with his murkrow when he spotted someone he had expected to see.

"Red?"

The raven-haired boy was taken aback. He turned and saw Silver. "What? Oh it's you Silver. Why are you here?"

"I want to tell Blue something so before she meets you; I'm going to talk to her. I promise that it will be a brief moment."

"Alright..."

_It seems he isn't aware of my intentions. _"...I see her, she's with her Jigglypuff."

Indeed, Blue was with her Pokémon, looking down at the two boys.

"There he is! Wait, why is Silver there too?"

**...xxx...**

The girl landed and brushed off some of the dust.

"Silver! What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something and I don't want to be too late."

"What is it?"

His mind went blank and then he swallowed. _It's now or never. _"Blue...I-I-I...you...me...I li-...I love you!" He turned as red as beetroot.

The girl was speechless and tried to overcome the initial shock.

Red was also surprised and clutched is fists. He was too late.

"Silv...I-I don't know what to say...I love you but I don't know if I see you only as a brother so would you give me some time to think?"

Silver remained silent, did he reject her or was she just giving false hope?

The girl started to stutter. "Um...so...is it okay for you to leave me and Red alone for now?"

"...alright..." He was reluctant.

He proceeded to lead his bird Pokémon to the light house while Red and Blue went into the cafe.

There was an awkward silence until Red decided to break the ice.

"Are you gonna return his love?"

This startled her. "Wha!" He looked at her concerned.

"I- I honestly don't know, I'm unsure of my feelings since I don't want to hurt him, I just don't know if I just like him as a brother because you know in those shows, they always say that but when the guy has someone else they become all yandere and all?"

"Yandere?"

"It's like you're all nice but you actually have an evil part or something."

Red gave a small laugh. "But you're not like that."

She rolled her eyes. "The main point is that I might make a huge mistake and realized that I loved him."

"Well, do you?"

"I don't know..."

He was not sure if this was the right time but while she didn't make up her mind, he could at least go for it, right? He opened his mouth but no words came out. He gathered his courage again to speak.

"Blue! I know this is not the right time but I have to say it."

The girl was apprehensive. Could it be?

"You haven't made your decision yet, and I wanna take that chance! I love you Blue!"

"Red...I need time to think...I'm sorry but I need to go to the toilet right now, so if you excuse me..." She got out of her chair and entered the wash room.

The boy sat quietly; did he just ruin their friendship?

**...xxx...**

Blue got her Poke gear and searched for the number franticly. She impatiently waited for the person to answer.

"Green!"

"What?" He said in a monotone voice.

"You knew that this would happen!"

"What?" He changed his tone to a more questioning one.

"Why didn't you tell me that Red liked me! I don't know what to say to him and with Silver's confession...after what you said earlier too."

"_Blue speaking!"_

"_Blue? Are you heading to Olivine City?"_

_The girl didn't expect to get a call from him. "Green? Yeah, Red told me to go. Oh! What happened to your talk?"_

"_Not now, I just want to tell you that you shouldn't be surprised about what he has to say."_

"_What? Green? Hello? He hung up on me!"_

"Are you sure that I should be the one who you should discuss your love problems with?"

Blue thought about it and then mentally slapped herself."...Never mind that! Help me out!"

"Way to change the subject."

"Shaddup!" She was losing her patience.

"Then is this goodbye?"

She was then reminded that he could be such a jerk sometimes. Just then, she recalled that Red talked with him for _**that**_. "...do you like me too?"

"Romantically? No."

She was somehow both frustrated and happy. Frustrated since he was so straightforward, without any hesitation and happy for obvious reasons.

"...please help me Green, I know that might not be the best choice but I have no one else to turn to except for Crystal but we aren't that close."

It took him awhile to answer till she heard a sigh from the other end."...Alright, what can I do for you?"

"Thank you Green! I love ya! Wait! I don't mean it that way but yeah."

Green rolled his eyes but of course Blue wouldn't know.

"I just want you to help me sort my feelings out...I don't really feel anything for both of them and I can't chose both...what do I do?"

_What was it that Daisy always talked about?_ "Tell them what you just told me. Tell them what you honestly feel and I'm sure they'd understand." _For once her soap operas were proved useful._

"...Thank you Green."

"...she hung up on me."

"I should get a little revenge." Even at times like these, Blue smirked.

...xxx...

The two boys waited anxiously, they heard the footsteps coming.

"She's back."

Red was silent but spoke when Blue came closer.

"Blue...I'm sorry to have startled you-"

"It's okay. I don't think I'm ready."

He blinked, was this rejection? "What?"

"I'm not ready to be in a relationship, I may be nineteen and of age but I don't feel ready nor do I think I am. I also think my feelings for both of you are unsure." Red and Silver looked at each other. "And because they are swaying, I can't decide properly. I'm truly sorry for my indecisiveness!"

"Blue..."

"Blue..."

Red smiled, he understood what Blue felt. "It's okay"

"What?" Blue looked up.

"I'm willing to wait till you are ready!"

Silver blushed. "...me too...but no matter your decision, I will accept it."

"We can't make you fall in love with us..." Silver started.

"...but we can wait till you know that you are fit and willing to commit to a relationship," chirped in Red.

Blue smiled weakly and felt glad to have friends like those two. He leaped in to hug them.

"You guys...thank you!"

**...xxx...**

**Well, it does feel like it is open-ended .**

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Feel free to critique! **


End file.
